Hotel Freak
by snekochan
Summary: Forced to spend summer at a enviromental nightmare with her parents, Sam wishes to get away...but will that change when she finds something in an auditorium? This isn't AU, Danny X Sam.
1. Eyes

A/N: Hi…blush I'm Snekochan! Long time no write…anything longer than a one shot. Personally, I'm not really sure where this story is going. It's an adaptation of a story idea I started a few years back… So, I thought I'd give it a shot with Danny Phantom characters, because they fit better than the characters I came up with. - Right then…

Blanket disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I never have, never will, and to be honest, as much as I like it, I wouldn't want to. It wouldn't be ok for little kiddies if I did! -

Chapter 1: Eyes

He could feel them. They were watching, laughing. He could feel it. It was _that_ gaze, that look.

_Wall…_

It was that look that followed his filthy hide.

…_to wall._

He could hear the rise and fall of their voices, their tap-tap-tapping rising over his scrambling heart and the hum.

_Tap. Tap. Eyes. Wall._ _Tap._ _Whispers. _

Eyes….they were ever-existent, voiced by the jeers, felt by the tapping.

_Tap. Tap. Wall to wall. Freak._

The jeers were his breath, the tapping his heart beat. He couldn't hear his own now anyway. Did he even have one?

_Eyes…_

His neck prickled as they followed his progress, foot before foot. Breath before breath. Green stained red before green stained red, though he wasn't sure what those words meant anymore. Red, green, life, death, living, dead, human, monster. It meant nothing. It was all the same. He paused, his limbs shaking, sweat sliding between his shoulder blades in stinging trails.

Always the same. He raised his head.

_And still they watched._

The eyes, tearing him. Nothing distracted them. All the same. Was it day or night? Hot burns, hot pain, hollow aching. He moved again, his breath heavy in his chest, his eyes greying, his body thinning, fading.

And still they watched.

He didn't cry.

He made no sound.

He didn't remember how.

"Goodness, Jeremy, this is marvellous!" The man smiled, taking the woman's hand.

"Only the best, m'dear." He said smoothly, leading her into the foyer.

"Oh yes." the woman glared at the porter who quickly dropped her bag, tipping his hat to the younger girl following the couple. The woman gave him a nod, setting her own bags on the floor, wincing as her heavy boot touched a bear pelt lining the floor. "We are NOT staying here." She announced grimly, trying not to cover her mouth as she spotted the animal skins lining the wall.

"Oh Sammykins, don't be silly!" Pamela Manson laughed, fluttering her long eyelashes. "Isn't this lovely?"

"Yeah, If you like walking over dead animals! What did they ever do to anyone?" Samantha Manson snarled, picking up her bag. "I'm sleeping in the car." Her stomach twisted as her eyes landed on yet another skinned creature. A rabbit this time.

"Uh- should I take your- uh- bags, Miss?" The porter asked, shuffling his feet and fiddling with his glasses.

"No-" Sam looked at her father as he shouted the word at the same time. "I can carry-"

"You will take your bags to your room." he barked out sharply. "Like the proper young lady. That. You. Are. You. WILL. Behave!" his eyes flashed and she took as step back. "Take her bags upstairs to her room." he hissed to the broad shouldered man by the door, stuffing her bag into his hand. "Make sure she goes." he shoved Sam towards the door, but she dug her heels in.

"No WAY! I'm NOT staying in this god-damned massacre-"

"SAMANTHA ELIZABETH MANSON!" the room around them went silent as everyone; clerks, porters, doormen, janitors, patrons, turned in surprise. Sam grinned. Perfect.

"Yeah, that's my name. But I'm still not staying here! What did those animals do to have their skin ripped up and nailed to a wall?!" She lifted her chin, violet eyes flashing. Pam blanched, hurriedly glancing around the room to see who she knew, or who she might know.

"Samantha dear-" she hissed, pleading. Sam didn't move her gaze from her father's reddening face.

"Having trouble there, Manson?"

"Can't control your daughter?" A large man chortled. Jeremy smiled apologetically at the manager who was standing by the door, grabbing Sam's arm and leading her outside, his face moving from red to purple. He didn't stop until they were by the limo.

"Well, I'm glad you saw things my way." Sam reached for the door, only for him to grab her hand and whirl her to face him, his face inches from her own.

"Listen to me, and listen well, Samantha. You are a young lady, and I will _not_ tolerate such behaviour. Might you remember a particularly large _donation_ you wished to see go to the conservation group? The one for the new non-fossil-fuel school project? Wouldn't it be terrible if that were…deducted?" she stiffened.

He _wouldn't_.

"If you continue to act in this manner, I will see you never donate to another cause again, and I will remove any such donations you have already made."

Ok, maybe he would.

Jeremy released her arm, and she rubbed it, watching as he turned back towards the hotel, tossing her a card. "That's the key to your room. I leave you to decide." She blinked after him until he stormed back into the glass fronted building and looped arms with his wife, disappearing from her line of sight. Biting her lip, she looked down at the card, wrinkling her nose at the picture of a bear on it.

Why did her father have to love this sort of thing?

Oh yeah. This was where all his rich friends came to golf, and where they spent the summer months, which was why she was here, trapped in this hell hold.

"Dammit!" she growled, stomping her foot. If she didn't stay inside, all her donations would be recalled. "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she chanted furiously, clomping back and forth along the front patio. "Damn it! I guess I don't have a choice." she muttered, tearing her eyes away from another pelt. She rounded the corner and reached the end of the patio. The ground bled on from there, fading into darkness. She had to stay here. She understood that much…but seeing as she was here for a month, surely she could find…_something_ that…wasn't up to standards. Smirking, she kept walking, shivering in her close fitting top and wishing she'd thought to wear a jacket. Shrugging the feeling aside, she turned onto a light lined path, folding her arms. Her eyes flitted across the open area, noting the lack of shrubbery. Quietly, she continued along the lit path, her eyes flitting from path to the buildings that rose ahead of her. These were the hotel suits, if she remembered correctly. It had to be, judging by the lights flashing across its walls. Clomp, clomp. She smiled down at her boots. Those babies were her best friends. She stopped, craning her neck to peer up at the huge building. How much had it cost to make? How many animals had lost their homes or been killed for it? Her stomach clenched, but still she put her hands on the door.

"What do you mean he's not moving?! Get him up!" A man in a dark cloak and a top hat stormed by, bellowing into a phone. Ice flew over her skin.

No!

Her hands covered her mouth.

What was he doing here? Bile rising to her throat, she lurched from the path, bolting towards the buildings. What was he doing here? Her hands found a door and she slammed it behind her, crouching in the darkness, her lungs knotting.

Damn him. She slid down the door, sitting with her back against, her heart the only sound in the darkness, a hum rising in her ears.

_The back wall of the alley appeared ahead of her. Why, why, why had she tried to find out if he was mistreating the animals? Sam smiled grimly, clenching the camera to her chest, the pictures safe inside. She'd done her job. _

_"Now child, you don't want to take those pictures anywhere." the ringmaster's voice hissed as his partner's green glow rose at the open end of the alley. _

_Damn! She was trapped. _

_"Just hand over the camera, brat." the man and a glowing woman appeared from around the corner, the woman's tattoos flicking free from her flesh to whirl in the air above them. "Hand it over."_

_"No!" The woman swooped closer, the tattoo monsters circling, looming over her. Sam backed up, feeling the wall against her palms. The ghost woman lifted a narrow hand, and the monsters shot down, their wails lifting the hairs on her arms as Sam threw herself flat._

"Dammit." she growled, standing. That was years ago. A couple anyway. This was no time to let _that_ happen again! Clenching her fists, she stalked into the room, only to hit a wall. Damn her lacking night-vision! Rubbing her forehead, she put her hand on the wall, jumping as her elbow struck off a handle, the humming grating her nerves.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get him up." A different voice this time. Sam swore as the door she'd just come through opened. Damn damn damn damn! She twisted the knob, scooting into the still-dark room-

Only to meet a pair of green eyes.

A/N: It's been awhile since I wrote anything, and I'm not really sure how this will go, but I'll try my best! -


	2. Voice

Chapter Two: Voice

Eyes… they were always there, burning his skin. Branding him a…something. They'd been there, forever the same, different feet, different sounds, different colours, heights, smells, but the eyes were the same.

"Yeah, I'll get him up." he groaned, staying where he was as a pair of humans came nearer. He could smell them, smell the boredom and the irritation.

And then, something different.

Click.

"Damn, damn, damn." he blinked wearily, raising himself to his knees before the burning started. "He can't be here- shit!" there was a thump and he inched himself back from the glass, his skin prickling. Something- a thin hand- pressed itself to the other side, but there was no tapping. He crouched, tasting copper in his mouth. Wrinkling his nose, he tried to spit it out, but it was still there. "Dammit!" The voice. Suddenly he wanted to drop through the floor, to hide even more than ever. "Ow." Carefully he moved closer, a strange sound working in his ears, loud enough to overcome the hum of the generator.

Th-thump.

He slipped closer to the thonking, swearing being; a thousand miles stretching over the metre between them.

Th-thump.

What was it? That sound? The creature- human/person- turned, and he was lost in violet.

Dpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpdpd

Her combat boots were too heavy.

Green eyes.

_Green eyes._

Ice slid down her back, an ache rolling between her ears.

They were large, glowing from-? She took a step closer, tripping over a sudden drop- stairs- and the eyes skittered away, vanishing every moment or so. What- cool glass slid smoothly beneath her fingers, the hum from earlier rising in volume, almost to a wail. The green eyes turned to her again, moving back and forth behind the glass- a wall, she realized.

"A ghost?" she breathed, pressing both hands to the glass- how- wh- nothing more than a large shadow-

"Up!" the glass rattled, a generator buzzing to life, lights nearest the door flickering, struggling to turn on.

Shit! Sam glanced around. Shit, shit, shit, where was she? An auditorium? The shape of whatever was behind the wall moved stiffly but quickly away from her. "Whelp!" the glass rattled again and she scrambled further down the narrow corridor, grabbing the backs of benches to keep herself steady. She had to hide, but there was no where- she gave herself a mental smack.

Benches.

Duh Sam.

"Up!" the humming leapt to a shriek as the creature inside brushed against the glass and jerked back, shuddering while pair of men in white suits laughed. Sam ducked behind a row of plush seats- it was hard to call the huge cushioned seats benches- the bottom of her stomach vanishing. The ghost limped further into the shadows lining the enclosure, away from the rattling, away from the light. Well, if the light zapped her, she'd be pretty quick to get away from it too! It stopped on the far side of the pen, the furthest point from the light and the men. Sam squinted as the dark skinned guard hissed something into an earpiece. "Right." he pushed a button on a panel near the door and the rest of the lights flashed on, blinding her for a second. Eyes burning, she squeezed them shut, flattening herself to the carpeted floor. What the hell- she peered between the benches, watching as the men moved away from the case.

"Let's move. It's awake and the new replacements are in place."

"Affirmative, the shield works." they nodded sagely at one another before heading back to the door, shutting the heavy metal panels behind them with an echoing bang. Sam sighed, turning as she stood. "How do I get myself into these things. Sorry, whatever you- oh my god!" Her eyes fell on the enclosure and she stopped.

It was a human.

_Green eyes._

Well, it appeared to be human.

A man, probably not much older than her, slumped in the middle of an enormous glass room, eyes shut, skin a deep grey-white, his sides barely trembling. Sam ran down the short flight of steps to the walkway separating the glass room from the rows of seats, pausing with her hands on the glass.

"Hey." He was thin- so very thin- she could tell that, even under the black hazmat suit he wore, emblazed with some sort of symbol. Across the pen he shifted, rolling over to look at her with from under ratty white bangs, eyes dull, grey, looking too old for what would've been a handsome face.

What had been a handsome face.

_"Are you alright?" Sam stood, not taking the hand the floating boy offered her. "You aren't hurt, are you, Sam?" She frowned, backing up, her eyes never leaving the tanned face, the shaggy white hair. _

_"How do you know my name?" she growled, hands searching for a weapon. He was probably working with the ringmaster- she was pretty sure he'd come from that direction. He landed softly, reaching for her. _

_"Sam-"_

_"Get away!" she kicked him and he hopped back into the air. What the hell was he? "Get away you freaking monster!" she snarled, trying to dodge around him but he blocked her way, his eyes, wide and pleading, boring into her face, searching._

_"Sam please, you've got to listen to me!" he begged, landing again, his hands on her shoulders. _

_"No!" she wrenched away as a ball of green energy exploded above their heads and a swarm of green chains whipped down from above. "Sam!" He jumped at her._

_The ground was hard; caked with mud, empty chip bags and glass, and he was heavy, damp with sweat and green blood from where he'd intercepted one of the ghost woman's minions. _

_"Sam, you have to listen to me!" the boy whispered, pressing her closer to the ground. "List-" his voice cracked as one of the chains caught him across the back, but she covered her ears. "You have to remember!" She twisted, trying to free herself from his grasp, but his arms were stronger than her, and he didn't flinch when she tried to kick him. Around them, the chains pounded, link after glowing link into the ground, but she didn't care. She had to get free! "Come on!" suddenly, they were airborne, hurtling between the chains that twisted and lashed, trying to wrap around them._

_"Put me down!" she hit him, again and again, but it wasn't working. _

_"Do you want Freakshow to catch you?" he snapped, wheezing, pausing momentarily above a roof garden. _

_Thwack!_

_"Oof!" he grunted, struggling to regain his balance and free his arm from the chain. _

_Perfect! _

_"Let me go!" she hit the flash on the camera, yelping as she fell into one of the huge potted trees. _

_"There she is!" the ringmaster appeared, held aloft by Lydia. Sam grinned, running across the garden to the fire escape, the flash of green explosions lighting her way as the boy yelled something about regretting something to the ringmaster- Freakshow- or whatever his name was. The rungs of the fire escape rang beneath her combat boots, tolling as a blue flash lit the roof and all else was silent. _

_On the side walk she paused, looking between the camera and the roof top, shifting from foot to foot, taking a step back towards the building. Was he alright? She had to go check- that explosion- she turned and jogged down the street, away, away, away. It wasn't any of her business._

_Freakshow and his circus were gone before she could get the pictures published._

"I-" Sam knelt next to the glass wall. "Do you have a name?" the man didn't move, didn't come over, merely watched her, his eyes flicking over her face with no sign of recognition. Sam shook her head, straitening her shoulders as they slumped. How long had he been there? Locked up? "I- uh- I'm Sam. Look, I'm going to get you out of here. They can't lock you up!" she blurted. He turned his head away, light glinting off the collar binding his neck and the shackles on his bony wrists. "Hey! I'm trying to help!" He didn't look at her, but he struggled for a moment, finally pulling himself up so he was crouching, his sunken eyes squeezed shut, like he was in pain. Her heart tore as he inched closer, the collar around his neck sparking green with each miniscule step. He stopped a few feet away, dropping back to his knees, arms shaking, hands white knuckled. "Whoa!" Sam pressed closer to the glass, glancing at the door. "It's alright! Take it easy!" Sweat dripping from his face, he raised his eyes to her and clenched his teeth, lurching up again to stagger the last few feet towards her, the collar spitting green flames until he fell, barely a foot from the glass, gasping, writhing, the flames flickering over his body. She banged her hands on the glass as he twisted, clawing the floor, his fingers trailing green across the tiles.

"_Danny!_" the name fell from her lips before she knew what it was.

His eyes flew open, landing on her face.

And he screamed.

DPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPD


	3. Name

A/N: First off…

Thank you too everyone who's reviewed this! You all get lots of cookies and a comic book!! -

Second…I don't know. Enjoy the story?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

The collar burned, and he let himself drop to his knees, pressure throbbing in his chest. He couldn't- couldn't move- it burned; his neck, his sides, his face-

_He wouldn't stop_.The girl- he looked at her, searching the black hair, thin fingers, lilac eyes. He knew- he did- he felt it- burning, falling-

He pushed himself up, the pressure rising. Air whooshed from his mouth- his lungs were shrinking, but it didn't- matter. Breathe, one foot ahead- the collar crackled, green sparks searing his eyes- he couldn't see- branding him- she was here- he had to- reach- violet eyes, dark clothes- a ring-

_He knew her!_ His head pounded, she was so far- his legs shook, the sparks rushing to a blaze, drowning out anything else- it hurt! Something clawed at his throat, trapped, wanting- it burned, he burned, they burned, he fell- he was falling away- no! He had to stay- he drove his fingers into the earth, clinging, gasping- he had to find- tell- burning, burning, ashes- his- an animal was inside, eating him out, he- had to- reach- he twisted- where was she? She had been here- she-she- darkness, stained with dripping green- crackling, static- the pressure rose, pounding in his mouth, thick and choking-

"_Danny!" _she was there- and it was free, beating against the glass, his ears; a sound -his- a scream-

His scream.

His sound.

Danny.

_His name._

And he lay; panting; cold, slick tiles under his back, scratching across his skin. Air thrummed, in his mouth, out again. In and out, a never ending, impermanent cycle, ever existent, yet always on the brink of freezing, of never returning. Of soft air touching his lips but not entering. It would be like that, someday- someday… he turned his head, blinking. There was a pair of boots, not far away, though they were out of reach.

_Danny_. The name slid over him, a lost coat that wrapped itself around him, gone but returned. He raised his eyes, up, up- so far- he was tired- he rested them on the woman's face. She didn't know. Didn't know. But she was there, with him; there inside too, somewhere. He would find her.

He smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam leaned on the glass, heart pounding, ears ringing with the cry as it died off, leaving only the shield's binding hum to drone in the silence.

Oh god.

Brilliant Sam- you try to save him and get him killed trying to communicate!

She banged on the glass, pressing herself as close as she could, her hands aching, burning to- to- he lay still behind the glass, curled in a ball. Was he- no, his chest rose and fell, softly; he wasn't dead.

Not yet anyway.

"Damn them!" she hissed. "Sorry." He opened his eyes, his lips quirking upwards in a smile. Sam sat back, surprised at the brilliant green that was his eyes, the grey having suddenly receded.

Th-thump.

Beautiful.

She blushed- shit, he didn't know, did he?

Know what? She pushed the thought to the back of her head, frowning, leaning forward again.

It was true though. Just from an artist's point of view- after all the painting classes she'd taken- his eyes were lovely; deep and dark and green, confused, yes, a little wild even, but behind that, they were…human.

Behind glass. Sam clenched her fists.

"Listen, Danny-" she paused, the name again popping out. Screw it then. "Ok, I don't know why you're in here, or how I'm going to, but I'm going to get you out." she jumped up, glancing up and down the huge glass wall. There! At the end!

"Hang on."

Thump, thump, thump. She really had to stop wearing combat boots! Swearing, she skidded on the tiles before the large glass door.

What the hell?

It wasn't locked? Inside, he was watching her, quietly, calmly. "Ok then-" she grabbed the handle.

**Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**!

"Shit!" Stupid, stupid, stupid Sam!

Alarm system.

Duh.

"There's a breech White Wolf!"

"All systems, section 34-2-d, stat!"

"Procedure 45!"

"Book seven?"

"Book seven."

Somewhere outside, she could hear footsteps and sirens, pounding closer second by second. Sam groaned. "Frig!" She ran, twisting the small ring around her finger. "I'll get you out. No one or thing should be caged, dammit!" She burst through the exit door and pounded into the night as the two guards from earlier ran into auditorium. "There!" Shit! They'd seen her! The door slammed shut behind her as she tore across the grass, breath clawing in her lungs. Shit! Shit! Shit! The men charged out after her and then she ran, leaving flattened grass behind her. She had to hide, or something!

"It's a girl." The first guard said, glancing at his partner.

"Right. I'll call-"

"Let her go." they turned, eyebrows rising in sync as a pale man in a bowler hat stepped onto the path, grinning, tapping his cane on the step. "She'll be back for the second act. Come, Lydia."

Freakshow chuckled, breezing past the two stunned agents as he was joined by the red cloaked woman.

Miss Samantha Manson's nosy streak certainly hadn't been forgotten, by either of them.

Lucky for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam let the inner door shut softly behind her and stuck her head around the second door, squinting in the glare of the exit sign, waiting a moment before she slipped onto the damp grass. Carefully, she tip toed around the corner of the suit building, glancing up past it's false-bricked sides to the waxing moon. It'd be full soon. Beautiful, but not very helpful- more cover would've been useful. She glanced back at the building once more before scooting across the grass to the patio. "Ok." She paused, grimacing at the sight of the rabbit skin pillows.

What was she thinking? She couldn't stay here! How many animals had been killed to line the walls! There was no way she was providing money to these people so they- across the field, a light lit in an upper story window, yellow fraught with red. Sam stopped and watched, resting her hand on the rail at the top of the steps to the door. A scene from an old movie popped into her head, two friends standing on a bridge as a train rushed underneath.

"_This is nuts! We can__'__t jump!__"_ The guy said to the girl, clutching his red beret.

_"__We have to Tucker.__"_ the girl had snapped, grabbing his hand. _"__I can__'__t abandon Danny.__"_

Sam stared at the little prick of light, wondering if the boy was asleep now, or whether they were doing something else to him. "You owe me big time, even if you did help me once!" she yelled to someone and no one before turning and stomping into the restaurant. "They better have salad!!"

The porter standing by the door wisely kept his mouth shut for once, although he was curious as to what the strange girl in a skirt and combat boots was doing at the Trouver hotel/ club/ summer get away. He also backed up a little as she passed, keeping his feet away from her steel toed boots, though he wasn't sure if they really were or not- steel toed that is. He flinched at the pounding they made on the moss-green carpet.

Sometimes, you just got that feeling. Instead, he grinned at a pretty Hispanic girl, picking up her bags with flourish and a bow.

"Hey there ladies. I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F, as in Too Fine."

"Like ew! Get away loser!"

The rest of the staff either winced or rolled their eyes as another resounding slap echoed around the huge complex.

Somewhere behind a door of green and oddity, a man flickered in the shadows of a tower, smiling to himself. Soon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sammykins!!" Pam squealed as Sam pulled out the blue velvet seat and settled into it, smiling weakly.

"You decided to join us?" Jeremy raised an eyebrow, smiling eerily. Sam snorted, picking up the leather bound menu with two fingers.

"I-" she shuddered as a waiter in a perfect black suit and white shirt sailed by, carrying a tray with a chicken steaming from a mountain of vegetables. "I- yeah, I came back. She refrained from any other complaints- no point pushing her luck or she'd end up with an armed guard too! Actually, that was just what she needed! If she had an armed guard, he could alert the security and grab her when she was trying to break Danny out, and that would save Freakshow the trouble and cost of guarding him. She could bring that point up with him then when he did whatever he was going to do to her, and ask if he would consider returning the favour by letting Danny go.

E-yup.

Somehow, that didn't seem likely.

Oh well.

Thankfully, the restaurant seemed to be void of any murdered animals, well, excluding the menus and the charred remains on plates. Other than that, it was huge, with large windows in it's forest green walls. The view wasn't bad, with it's huge lake, and the floor matched the colour of the moon shot water. Even the lighting wasn't bad, provided from a black chandelier.

"The food here is good," Pam smiled. "Even if the décor is a little…dreary."

"It was probably intended to be dramatic, dear." Jeremy sipped his wine, looking around. "Although, I think you're right. I'll have a chat with the owner about it- we golf." Sam rolled her eyes. The tables were wide apart too, so she didn't have to worry about too much human contact- "Ow!" Her leg knocked the table as her father nudged her. The waiter ahem-ed, pen poised over his neat white notebook- did they use a different one each time? Did they realize how many trees they wasted? If they would just use erasable -biodegradable- plastic tablets-

"Your order, Miss? Our special for tonight is a roast beef. $34.99, with your choice of chicken or shrimp salad on the side." Jeremy choked and Pam blanched, quickly swallowing her water as Sam's eyes flashed angrily.

"Beef? That's been raised on a tiny farm on by-products of other anima-"

"She's a vegetarian." Jeremy ground out quickly, glowering at the waiter. "She doesn't eat meat."

"An ultra-recyclo vegetarian, thank you very much." Sam growled, scowling at the waiter- Robert by his name tag- longing to dump ketchup on his perfectly buttoned white shirt. Of course, a high end place like this wouldn't have ketchup, not even Dijon ketchup. Even if she did have a million dollars. "When will you people see what you're doing to poor animals is IN HUMANE AND CRUEL!" She yelled, scraping her chair back. "When will you idiots rea-

The room went silent.

Oops.

"Sam!" Pam hissed, glancing from table to silent table.

Crap.

She really had to learn to think before jumping in.

Let's see…

Another plug for not eating meat, or…

Green eyes.

Glass walls.

"I'll…have a salad, please. No chicken." She smiled sheepishly at her father, fiddling with her ring. "Um…Sorry?" Jeremy sighed.

"No harm done." Pam said cheerily. "I only see one person here I know, silly Miss Vandertamp, and-" Pam giggled. "She definitely falls under the idiot category. Good job Sammykins!" Sam refrained from dropping her head to the table as her mother prattled on about some shopping trip and pink lipstick.

Goth…

Image…

Fading…

The lake patted the shore with little waves, lolling in the soft wind as the stars passed overhead.

The world spun on and on.


	4. Synonym it's all the same

A/N: Hello! Welcome back to HF! - Snekochan here, pleased to see you!

First things…

Thank you to: Kovva, Uula, Danielle20, Xweetok, Manyara, Piloneo, Amber-phantom, Lyra the Sorceress of Scholars and PhantomAngels2 for reviewing this story- you guys rock. -

Um…I know the chapter is a long time coming. I'm in the middle of final exams. Well, ok, my last one is tomorrow!! Yay!

Oki, chapter 4- yay!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Synonym. (It all means the same)

_She was flying, twisting and looping through the green chains. _

_They wouldn't catch her. She shot higher, further and further into the yellowing sky, not minding the heat of the setting sun on her skin for once in her life._

_"You alright Sam?" the voice came from the air beside her._

_"O-oh yeah!" her voice answered. "Flying's…nice." A shadow loomed up ahead of them._

_Thump!_

_"Oof!" she sat up, opening her eyes. "Falling stinks." Stupid bill board. She glanced up at the branches lacing over their heads- how did that happen?- the evening sun painting them a soft pink as she looked down at the large hand holding her small one. _

_"Sam, I couldn't have done any of this without you." the voice was warm, and she sniffled a little as the small gold band was slipped onto her finger, the green gem catching a rogue sunbeam. "I don't care what's coming next. I-I just hope that, whatever it is, you'll be there to share it with me." _

_"I will be." Her voice slipped into the air as she shut her eyes, leaning into the kiss, into him. His warm hands flickered, suddenly cold as the sun vanished and stars smattered themselves above them. "So." he whispered, leaning back as they both panted. "You want to go for a ride? See where the future takes us?" She smiled up at his silhouette, so different from the leaves and sky above, yet that was where he seemed to belong the most, his face caught between starlight and dreams, his hair mirroring the moon in creamy whisps._

_"Sure." She reached up- _

And there was nothing.

"What?" Sam sat up, blinking in the shadows and the soft light whispering from beyond the curtains.

White frilly curtains.

"Ug. Just what I always wanted to see on waking." Sam groaned, rolling over on the pink marshmallow her parents called a bed. Grunting, scowled at the time- 7:00 am- and rolled off the bed.

Thank heavens it had been dark when she'd stumbled to be the night before. She would've had nightmares otherwise.

Well, there was always tonight anyway.

"Yuck." she stumbled into the bathroom, choking at the sight of a creamy white towels, curtains, shower- and a water wall! "Do they know how much water that wastes?" She yelled, trying to find the plug. "Darn it!" she stomped into the shower and turned the water on- hot, trying to singe the white goodness and lacy-ness away. She stepped out and opened her eyes. Nope. Still white and frilly.

Even the shampoo bottles were white.

Well, at least they liked variety.

"They're lucky people don't go snow blind." she growled, stalking down the -thankfully not white- hall to the elevator.

"First floor?" She jumped, staring at the porter as he grinned at her.

"I'm quite capable of pushing a button by myself." she snapped, pushing past him. "Contrary to popular belief, us women can actually read." she leaned against the wood panelled sides of the elevator as the porter stepped in.

"This is such a cool place. Did you see the golf cars? They're all run by computer, and there's a full gaming system in EVERY room! You're sooo lucky to get to stay here!" Sam snorted.

"You can have my room. Look at this! Do you realize that they cut down trees- rare, near extinct trees- just to make this!" she started pacing the small confines.

"I'm Tucker-"

"And this- look- platinum- PLATINUM! For god's sakes! What's wrong with steel, I'm mean REALLY! Must people flaunt it so much!" She banged her head off the (platinum) side panel, groaning. "Look at me," she whined in a high, bitchy voice. "I'm Samantha, and I'm rich and beautiful. Come do everything for me! Dammit!" Tucker laughed as she stopped prancing about and scowled. "See why I hate it?"

"Not really. What wrong with having everyone doing everything for you? Besides, you have all of these awesome computers!" she glared, her eye twitching. "I mean, really, isn't it great? You don't have to work, you can loaf around all day-"

"And be expected to act like a spoiled brat! And what about the pink dresses, and social obligations- no thanks. And then, then there's the fact you can't trust anyone because they could just be after you for the money." Tucker chuckled.

"Cynical much?" Sam smirked. 5...4...3...2- "Arg!" Tucker yelped as the doors of the elevator opened and he was greeted by the hard marble tiles of the floor. Sam grinned herself, leaning over to help him up. "See why I hate rich materials? They hurt more." Tucker laughed.

"SO, Miss, Sam. Will you go out with me?"

"Are you hitting on my?" She shuddered. "Ew! No."

"Aw well. Hey, my shift's done- you wanna hang out- after I get out of the lousy tux though."

"And you laughed at me for wanting to get out of wearing a frilly pink dress." Sam snorted, heading for the restaurant. "I have to get breakfast, and after that I have some…stuff to do, if you want to come along."

"Sure. I'll just block you in-" Surprisingly not to her surprise, he yanked out a PDA. "Hi baby." he crooned, cradling it. "I missed you." Sam rolled her eyes, and dropped down into a booth- where had it come from anyway? She looked at the rest of the room, choking. The dark, dramatic colours of the night before had been replaced…

By white and fluffy pink! Every table was adorned with a pink table cloth and white napkins, the floor had been covered in a white carpet, the curtains around the window were pink.

"Someone kill me now." Sam groaned, dropping her forehead onto the perfectly smooth table cloth.

Why?

"No thanks. You'd probably kick me with those boots of yours." Tucker said cheerfully, dropping into the chair across from her. "Besides D- Ug!-" he tugged the sleeve of his tux quickly. "Some of the guys thought it was funny to drop my clothes into the dumpster." He rolled his eyes. "Some things never change, hey?" He pulled out his PDA as he glanced over the menu. "Hmm. Good stuff. Yow!" he winced, and Sam grimaced at the prices.

"Relax. It's on me." she shrugged, rolling er eyes as the waitress- the tall, willowy, blond waitress- came over and Tucker perked up.

"Can I help you?" the woman purred, fluttering her lashes. Sam rolled her eyes, handing over the menus. "One soy yogurt with berries, please." she shrugged, glancing at the drooling Tucker and kicking him.

"OW! Sam! Ah- right. I'll have the big steak breakfast, with sausages, bacon and eggs!" he said gleefully.

"That'll take awhile-" the woman warned, but Tucker waved her off. "Not a problem, fair lady." He smiled suggestively and she blanched, scooting away. Sam snorted and Tucker harrumphed at her before returning to his blipping game. "Darn. Maybe next time." he lifted his eyes over the PDA. "Hey Sam-"

"Sammykins!" Sam sank down. "Hide me!" she mouthed, but the whirling tornado of floral print and pink had arrived. "I can't believe you're actually up so _early_ for once- but you're still wearing black! What happened to that nice pink dress I packed you?" Pam gushed, fluttering her hands. "And who's this nice young man?" she asked, eyeing Tucker.

"Oh, he's my new boyfriend. He spent the night in my room. I found him in the closet and assumed he was mine." Sam muttered, glaring at her mother. Her mother's face turned the same cherry-red as her hair.

"SAMANTHA!" she glanced at the next table, where two men were eating. Sam blinked, craning her head slightly.

White suits?

Funny earphones? Her heart picked up and she slouched a little, trying to keep out of sight while watching them.

"ANYWAY." Pam growled, glancing at Tucker. "What do you have planned for the day? Are you coming to the mall?"

"N-"

They were looking at her, frowning.

"You are over due for a shopping trip, and I saw these lovely pink shoes!" Pam nattered, seating herself. "Oh! There were also these nice little high heels- they'd look so pretty on you Samantha- you really should stop wearing all those dark clothes. They make you look like a ghost!"

Ghost? The word sent both heat and ice through her stomach.

"Anyway, there were also these nice white skirts too!"

"Actually, Ms-" Tucker glanced at Sam, cutting in. "Manson. Sam and I were thinking of going to the circus. There's one on site, and we figured we'd go check it out." Sam froze as her mother stiffened, frowning.

"The circus." Pam echoed, tapping one perfectly polished fingernail on the table. "Well!" she beamed, hopping up. "I best leave you two to it then!" she sang, flouncing away. "Have fun you two!" Slowly, Sam let out her breath and Tucker raised his eyebrows as their food was brought over. Sam rolled her eyes.

"She has a thing against circuses. Tucker- how can you eat that?" She pointed at the huge pile of animal carcasses on his place. Tucker stuck out his tongue.

"Easily." he chewed for a minute, frowning. "This feels weird."

"Uh-huh. Well, if you didn't eat only meat, maybe you'd feel better."

"_That's_ exactly what I mean." Tucker pulled his PDA out of his bag. "I _didn't_ tell you that I only eat meat!!" She blinked at him a moment, then went back to her soy-yogurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like a permanent case of déjà vu. Tucker decided, cursing as yet again, his blipping spaceman bit the dust. "Dammit! Stupid game!" Sam rolled her eyes, glancing at the storefront of a tiny boutique and looking at some chokers.

"So we're going to the stadium for the show?"

"Yup." She had a funny look on her face, the same one she'd been wearing all morning, like there was something she wanted to do or say- the game bleeped.

Another one hit the space dust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was being moved.

Again.

Danny winced, the cold lights over his head beating him. His stomach jerked, and he spat out a mouthful of bile. It ran over the smooth metal of the floor. He shivered, drying blood chilling him as he curled into a ball, the smell bright and acid in his nose. His ears rang as his head struck the top of the cramped containment chamber again. The collar shifted against his neck and he touched it, feeling the fire as it burned his hands, his neck. He clenched his teeth against the pressure building in his head.

They were going to do that again.

As slowly as he could, he lifted one hand, then the other to his aching ears, swimming through lead, lips moving in silent curses as the cage shuddered and his cheek struck one of the bars.

"Feeling a little under the weather there, Phantom?" Danny glared at the Ringmaster, a shudder gnawing at his spine.

Like hell he was letting that happen!

The collar sparked and his limbs jerked, his breath snagging. Freakshow laughed as the flames rose higher, higher. Then he snapped his fingers, and the crackle was gone, leaving the ghost-man slumped on his side, hands torn into his chest.

Burning. Danny choked, feeling himself shaking. "You see what memories do to people, ghost child?" he rolled aside, winching as his back scraped across the floor, the collar clanging. The sound hurt his ears.

Nothing.

He wanted the blackness of nothing.

He shut his eyes.

Violet.

The collar burst into flame at the colour.

_Violet_.

**Blackness.** The shadow thrust itself at his mind.

_Amethyst_.

**Darkness.** There were more. They flickered against his dreams.

_Lilac_.

**Silence.** It pounded his ears, the way it always had.

And how it always would, a voice reminded him.

_Indigo_.

**Monster. **That was him. He shied away from the flickering, but it was there, around him.

_Lavender._

**He was not of colour. ** He was of shadows and darkness and silence; he was a monster. The shadows flickered green, a high laugh screeching above the burning forest. He fell, unsure, clutching a colour.

**Nameless.** There was a clanking and the cage was gone.

**You are nameless.** The shadows loomed closer, blocking the light, though he could see it, could hear the crowing, the jeering.

**Fly.** His feet left the ground. His was blackness.

**Dodge.** The shots fell past him. He was darkness.

**Disappear.**Was he there? He was silence.

**Kill.** He raised his hand, green flowing around it. He was-

_A pale face, lit by green fire._

**Kill.**

He was-

_Violet-_

Was-

**Monster!**

He was-

_Amethyst-lilac-indigo-lavender!_

**Green flames**.

Violet eyes.

He was- green light flooded around him, flowing inward, outward.

**Monster!**

He plunged, clawing. Was-

**Servant! Killer! Freak! Monster! Nameless! Darkness! Black! Fly! Kill! You are!**

He was-

**Nameless!**

_Wide eyes. _

He was-

**Monster!**

_Tears. _

He was_-_

**Killer!**

_Silent words. _

**"I am Danny!"**

And there was light in violet.


End file.
